


Dear Raquel / Mi Querida Raquel

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Our Home  [Palawan - Canon Divergent AU]  |  Marquillo ♥ [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Sergio's letters to Raquel.  [The Red Boxspin-off]





	1. Chapter 1

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_I realized why I don’t miss Spain._

_It’s not my home. You are._

_You’re home to me, and you always will be._

_But if there is one thing I truly miss from over there, it’s our meetings at the Hanoi._

_Despite the lie, those moments were always true._

_Those brief minutes we got to spend together were always the highlight of my lonely days._

_I love how I got to know you, bit by bit, between beers and late night sandwiches._

_Maybe someday we’ll be able to go back there._

_I love you._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

« _Mi querida Raquel,_

_Me di cuenta de por qué no hecho de menos a España._

_No es mi hogar. Tú lo eres._

_Eres mi lugar y siempre lo serás._

_Pero si hay algo que realmente extraño de allí, son nuestras citas en el Hanoi._

_A pesar de la mentira, esos momentos siempre fueron auténticos._

_Esos breves minutos que pasábamos juntos siempre fueron el punto culminante de mis días solitarios._

_Me encanta cómo te he ido conociendo, poco a poco, entre cervezas y sándwiches nocturnos._

_Tal vez algún día podamos volver allí._

_Te quiero._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio_ »


	2. Chapter 2

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_Whenever I look at you, I can’t believe how lucky I am. _

_Every day, when I wake up and see you by my side, I can’t believe you’re actually here. _

_I can’t believe you chose me. Chose us. _

_And from the bottom of my heart, thank you._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Cada vez que te miro, no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy._

_Todos los días, cuando me despierto y te veo a mi lado, no puedo creer que estés aquí._

_No puedo creer que me hayas elegido. Nos has elegido a nosotros._

_Y desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


	3. Chapter 3

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_Yesterday, Paula hugged me and told me that she loves me._

_It felt good, it felt right._

_I do love her. I love her as if she was my own child - I hope you know that._

_And in some ways I suppose she is._

_I don’t know much about being a father, but Paula is slowly teaching me._

_She is everything a father could want._

_I’m proud to be her step-father._

_I can’t wait to meet our baby and introduce her to her big sister Paula._

_I love the three of you, so much._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Ayer, Paula me abrazó y me dijo que me quiere._

_Fue una sensación buena, una sensación acertada._

_La quiero mucho. La quiero como si fuera mi propia hija, espero que lo sepas._

_Y de algún modo, supongo que lo es._

_No sé mucho sobre ser padre, pero Paula me está enseñando poco a poco._

_Ella es todo lo que un padre podría querer._

_Estoy orgulloso de ser su padrastro._

_No puedo esperar a conocer a nuestra bebé y presentarle a su hermana mayor Paula._

_Os quiero mucho a las tres._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


	4. Chapter 4

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_I never meant to hurt you._

_Then again, I didn’t mean for a lot of things to happen… but they happened. And I’m glad they brought us together._

_There will never come a time when I won’t regret what I did to you in Spain, how I hurt you…_

_I wish none of that had happened, but I’ll never regret meeting you or falling in love with you._

_You’re everything to me._

_I love you._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Nunca quise hacerte daño._

_Pero no quería que pasaran muchas otras cosas, pero pasaron. Y me alegro de que nos hayan unido._

_Nunca habrá un momento en que no me arrepienta de lo que te hice en España, de cómo te lastimé..._

_Ojalá nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido o de haberme enamorado de ti._

_Tú lo eres todo para mí._

_Te quiero._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


	5. Chapter 5

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_Every day, you give me this feeling… I suppose it’s the so called the thrill of being in love._

_It’s like I fall in love with you a little bit more with each passing day._

_You make me feel young again. _

_You’re the teenage love I never had._

_Thanks to you, I’ve slowly come to know parts of myself I didn’t even know existed._

_Like whenever we fall into the ocean and swim with our clothes on, or when go out sailing on our old filthy boat during the weekend and we cook together while you force me to listen to Van Morrison. _

_(Okay! I’ll admit it, he’s actually pretty good. You’ve successfully influenced me, Inspector.)_

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Todos los días me das esa sensación... Supongo que es la llamada emoción de estar enamorado._

_Es como si me enamorara de ti un poquito más cada día que pasa._

_Me haces sentir joven otra vez._

_Eres el amor de la adolescencia que nunca tuve._

_Gracias a ti, poco a poco, he llegado a conocer partes de mí mismo que ni siquiera sabía que existían._

_Como cuando caemos al mar y nadamos con la ropa puesta, o cuando salimos a navegar en nuestro barco viejo y cochambroso durante los fines de semana y cocinamos juntos mientras tú me obligas a escuchar a Van Morrison._

_(¡Está bien! Lo admito, es bastante bueno. Me has influenciado con éxito, inspectora.)_

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


	6. Chapter 6

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_Sometimes, I look at you and I can’t believe you’re real._

_I can’t believe you’re here._

_God knows you’d probably be better off without me._

_But the truth is I can’t imagine my life without you._

_That day, that first moment at the Hanoi, when we talked – really talked – for the first time, when you opened up and let yourself be vulnerable to me, a total stranger… especially after what you’d been through with your ex-husband – I think that’s when it all began._

_I had begun falling in love with you._

_You trusted me with the truth, you trusted me with your pain… _

_You’re so brave, so fearless._

_I have endlessly admired you since._

_That broken loving woman with a heart of gold stole my heart. _

_And you’ll always have it, Raquel._

_I knew I was making a mistake, falling in love with you… but I couldn’t help it._

_I tried to resist it, I really did. But it was so much stronger than me…_

_After that first night we spent together, I knew I was done for._

_That’s when I knew there was no turning back._

_I had fallen madly in love with you._

_Then, with every passing day, it broke me to have to lie to you, to trick you… when all I wanted was tell you the truth and beg for you to run away with me and forget everything else._

_I know I’ll probably never deserve you._

_But if I’m lucky enough to have your love and to have you in my life, so be it._

_I’ll be forever grateful for you._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_A veces, te miro y no puedo creer que seas real._

_No puedo creer que estés aquí._

_Sólo Dios sabe que probablemente estarías mejor sin mí._

_Pero la verdad es que no me puedo imaginar sin ti._

_Ese día, ese primer momento en el Hanoi, cuando hablamos - realmente hablamos- por primera vez, cuando te expusiste y te dejaste vulnerable a mí, un completo extraño... especialmente después de lo que habías pasado con tu ex-marido, creo que fue entonces cuando todo empezó._

_Había empezado a enamorarme de ti._

_Me confiaste con la verdad, me confiaste con tu dolor...._

_Eres tan valiente, tan intrépida._

_Te he admirado sin límites desde entonces._

_Esa mujer amorosa y quebrantada con un corazón de oro me robó el mío._

_Y siempre lo tendrás, Raquel._

_Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, enamorándome de ti... pero no pude evitarlo._

_Intenté resistirme, de verdad. Pero era mucho más fuerte que yo..._

_Después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos, supe que estaba perdido._

_Ahí fue cuando supe que no había vuelta atrás._

_Me había enamorado locamente de ti._

_Entonces, cada día que pasaba, me destrozaba tener que mentirte, engañarte... cuando todo lo que quería era decirte la verdad y rogarte que huyeras conmigo y olvidaras todo lo demás._

_Sé que probablemente nunca te mereceré._

_Pero si tengo la suerte de tener tu amor y de tenerte en mi vida, que así sea._

_Estaré eternamente agradecido por ti._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


	7. Chapter 7

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_Last night, I dreamt about our baby._

_It was a girl. She was so beautiful, Raquel. She had your eyes and your smile…_

_God, I can’t wait to meet her! I can’t wait to hold our baby in my arms._

_I love you._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Anoche soñé con nuestro bebé._

_Era una niña. Era tan preciosa, Raquel. Tenía tus ojos y tu sonrisa..._

_¡Dios, no puedo esperar a conocerla! No puedo esperar a tener a nuestro bebé en mis brazos._

_Te quiero._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


	8. Chapter 8

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_I look at you, and I’m lost for words_

_I can’t believe how lucky I am, or understand what you see in me… but I’m also incredibly grateful you chose me. _

_Just like I will choose you, every single day for the rest of our lives._

_For an entire year, I waited for you. And I would wait for you for a thousand years._

_Those long twelve months, being unsure of whether you would come or not… it was hell._

_It was complete agony living without you, not knowing how you felt about me._

_Look, I know I’m far from perfect and I know I’ve hurt you in the past – but every day, I’m trying to be a better man for you. A man worthy of your love._

_I love so much you._

_More than anything in this life, more than my own life. _

_Never doubt that._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Te miro y me quedo sin palabras._

_No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy, o entender lo que ves en mí... pero también estoy increíblemente agradecido de que me hayas elegido._

_Así como yo te elegiré a ti, todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Durante un año entero, te esperé. Y te esperaría durante mil años._

_Esos largos doce meses, sin estar seguro de si vendrías o no.... fue un infierno._

_Fue una agonía vivir sin ti, sin saber lo que sentías por mí._

_Mira, sé que estoy lejos de ser perfecto y sé que te he lastimado en el pasado - pero cada día, estoy tratando de ser un mejor hombre para ti. Un hombre digno de tu amor._

_Te quiero tanto._

_Más que nada en esta vida, más que mi propia vida._

_Nunca lo dudes._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


	9. Chapter 9

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_Happy birthday, my love._

_I will never get tired of telling you how grateful I am for your existence or how much I love you._

_You are worthy of all the love, affection and respect in the world. _

_I am so fortunate to have you by my side, and to soon be lucky enough to be able to call you my wife. After all, it’s not every day that one marries the love of their life. _

_That’s what you are to me, Raquel._

_And I swear to you that I will always cherish you and I will never treat you the way your first husband did. I will never raise my voice or hands to you unless it is to scream how much I absolutely love you._

_God, Raquel!_

_I can’t wait to marry you, I can’t wait to make you my wife._

_And I vow now and always to make you smile every single day, for the rest of our lives._

_I am so proud of you, my darling, of who you are - I love how tenacious and brave and sweet you are. I love how amazing of a mother and woman you are._

_And I’m so incredibly proud to call you mine._

_So, happy birthday, my love. _

_May you count many more blissful years._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor._

_Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo agradecido que estoy por tu existencia o lo mucho que te quiero._

_Eres digna de todo el amor, afecto y respeto del mundo._

_Soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, y muy pronto seré lo suficientemente afortunado como para poder llamarte mi esposa. Al fin y al cabo, no se casa todos los días con el amor de la vida._

_Eso es lo que eres para mí, Raquel._

_Y te juro que siempre te apreciaré y nunca te trataré de la manera en que lo hizo tu primer marido. Nunca te levantaré la voz o las manos a menos que sea para gritar lo mucho que te amo._

_¡Por Dios, Raquel!_

_No puedo esperar para casarme contigo, no puedo esperar para hacerte mi esposa._

_Y prometo ahora y siempre hacerte sonreír todos los días, por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, querida, de quién eres, me encanta lo tenaz, valiente y dulce que eres. Me encanta lo maravillosa que eres como madre y como mujer._

_Y estoy tan increíblemente orgulloso de llamarte mía._

_Así que, feliz cumpleaños, cariño._

_Que puedas contar muchos más años de felicidad._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio » _


	10. Chapter 10

_« My Dear Raquel, _

_With the baby coming soon, I’ve been thinking about my own father a lot lately._

_He was great dad to me, but I can’t forget what he did to Andrés and his mother. _

_My dad left his first wife and his young son to be with my mother. My brother was just a kid. _

_I can’t help but feeling like everything he gave to me, he took away from Andrés…_

_For years, I didn’t even know about my brother’s existence._

_My whole life, I only knew the fact that my parents had fallen in love and had me, just like most normal families._

_Then, my mother died when I was three years old._

_Only a few months later, I got sick. So, my dad was left without his wife and with a sick child he had no means to care for._

_We were penniless..._

_And that’s when he began robbing banks and planning the perfect heist._

_All with the intent of saving my life._

_Because he loved me, because he was a good father._

_I’m glad my mom wasn’t around to see any of that. It would have broken her heart._

_When I was in the Hospital, my dad would always read me stories and, when I was a little bit older and could read by myself, he would bring me new books every day. There wasn’t much to do in the Hospital, you see, so I ended up reading a lot. _

_My dad would also tell me wonderful tales of heists and bank robberies. For the longest time, I thought he was talking about a movie he’d seen on TV or something to that effect. Then, when he was killed in his last heist, I realized the truth. The stories he would tell me were retelling of his own adventures as a bank robber. And I soon understood where the money for my treatments had come from…_

_After my father was killed, Andrés showed up in my life._

_He told me everything about our father’s past life. He told me he was my older brother._

_I was still underage and I had no one else. So, in an act of brotherly support and affection, I suppose, he took me under wing and took care of me._

_He helped me recover from my illness, he put me in college and paid for all my studies…_

_You already know the rest, more or less._

_I gathered a group of criminals and taught them my perfect plan to rob the National Mint._

_Everything was going pretty smoothly, with a few bumps here and there, sure… but then I went and fell in love with the Inspector in charge of the hostage negotiation. _

_That’s when my perfect plan almost went to shit. _

_Because, for her, I would be willing to leave everything behind, to end the heist earlier than I had planned, just so we could run away together…somewhere far away where no one would ever find us, somewhere we could be happy and raise our family in peace._

_You’re probably asking yourself why I’m telling you all of these things._

_Well, for too long, there were secrets between us._

_And I want you to know everything about me. Even the bad things._

_That, of course, doesn’t mean you’re forced to tell me everything about yourself. Please don’t feel obligated to do so. I just really want there to be no more secrets on my part, since lies and secrets have already damaged our relationship in the past._

_Now you know everything._

_I will try to be the best father I can to our baby. I will do anything for our family, and I will never let either of you down._

_I love you._

_Now and always._

_Always yours, Sergio »_

* * *

_« Mi querida Raquel,_

_Con la llegada del bebé, he estado pensando mucho en mi propio padre últimamente._

_Fue un excelente padre para mí, pero no puedo olvidar lo que le hizo a Andrés y a su madre._

_Mi padre dejó a su primera esposa y a su hijo pequeño para estar con mi madre. Mi hermano era sólo un crío._

_No puedo dejar de sentir que todo lo que me dio, se lo quitó a Andrés...._

_Durante años, ni siquiera supe de la existencia de mi hermano._

_Toda mi vida, sólo supe el hecho de que mis padres se habían enamorado y me tuvieron a mí, como la mayoría de las familias normales._

_Entonces, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años._

_Sólo unos meses después, me enfermé. Así que mi padre se quedó sin esposa y con un hijo enfermo que no tenía recursos para cuidar._

_No teníamos un centavo..._

_Y fue entonces cuando empezó a robar bancos y a planear el atraco perfecto._

_Todo con la intención de salvarme la vida._

_Porque me quería, porque era un buen padre._

_Me alegro de que mi madre no estuviera presente para ver nada de eso. Le habría roto el corazón._

_Cuando estaba en el hospital, mi papá siempre me leía cuentos y, cuando era un poco mayor y podía leer solo, me traía libros nuevos todos los días. No había mucho que hacer en el hospital, sabes, así que terminé leyendo muchísimo._

_Mi papá también me contaba historias estupendas de atracos y robos a bancos. Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que hablaba de una película que había visto en la televisión o algo así. Entonces, cuando fue muerto en su último atraco, me di cuenta de la verdad. Las historias que me contaba eran relatos de sus propias aventuras como atracador de bancos. Y pronto entendí de dónde venía el dinero para mis tratamientos...._

_Después de que mi padre fue asesinado, Andrés se apareció en mi vida._

_Me contó todo sobre la vida pasada de nuestro padre. Me dijo que era mi hermano mayor._

_Todavía era menor de edad y no tenía a nadie más. Así que, en un acto de apoyo y afecto fraternal, supongo, me tomó bajo su ala y se cuidó de mí._

_Me ayudó a recuperarme de mi enfermedad, me puso en la universidad y pagó todos mis estudios...._

_Ya conoces el resto, más o menos._

_Reuní a un grupo de criminales y les enseñé mi plan perfecto para atracar la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre._

_Todo iba bastante bien, con algunos tropiezos aquí y allá, claro... pero luego fui y me enamoré dela Inspectora a cargo de la negociación de los rehenes._

_Ahí fue cuando mi plan perfecto casi se fue a la mierda._

_Porque, por ella, estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás, a terminar el atraco antes de lo previsto, sólo para que pudiéramos huir juntos....a algún lugar lejano donde nadie nos encontrara, a algún lugar donde pudiéramos ser felices y criar a nuestra familia en paz._

_Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué te estoy contando todas estas cosas._

_Bueno, durante demasiado tiempo, hubo secretos entre nosotros._

_Y quiero que sepas todo sobre mí. Incluso las cosas malas._

_Eso, por supuesto, no significa que estés obligado a contarme todo sobre ti mismo. Por favor, no se sienta obligado a hacerlo. Sólo quiero que no haya más secretos de mi parte, ya que las mentiras y los secretos ya han dañado nuestra relación en el pasado._

_Ahora lo sabes todo._

_Trataré de ser el mejor padre que pueda para nuestro bebé. Haré cualquier cosa por nuestra familia, y nunca os decepcionaré a ninguno de vosotros._

_Te quiero._

_Ahora y siempre._

_Siempre tuyo, Sergio »_


End file.
